


Her Wings

by TheApplePrincess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplePrincess/pseuds/TheApplePrincess
Summary: To go beyond, to spread her wings and discover a world she only read about in books; in a single day that dream was thwarted forcing her to be content with living in a bird cage.





	1. Prologue

Freedom called out each day, just beyond the walls. It beckoned her despite what her friend would say about how dangerous it was, the unknown; she would just drown Oluo out. Petra knew that her dream was a suicidal one. Whenever the soldiers would leave, so very few returned home, like lambs sent to the slaughter, but at least they were fighting. It had been this way since before she was even born. The nations of Eldia and Marley were always at the others throat, neither side ever giving in. The casualties were great on either side. The population of Eldia for the past 100 years had been pushed to the edge of their small island nation, Marley was without a doubt, winning, so when Oluo begged her not to sign up the day she said she planned on joining them, she understood his concern; had the positions be switched, she would have also tried to talk him out of it.

And yet...

Her mother. The wings on her back, the pride in her eyes, how could she not aspire to be like her. To her, the woman who stood tall with confidence was everything a 10 year old Petra was inspired to be. When she was called out her mother would hug her as if it were last time - but Petra knew her mother was a strong woman, even the ones who thought the war was waste of taxes and supplies seem to respect the woman. Although still relatively young, she rose through the ranks earning the title of captain of her own squad. Her mother, her hero, would always return home with a smile of triumph. Even if she did not win the battle, much less the war, if she just brought back a few of her men, she won.

Petra saw her off that morning like all the other times, a smile on her face. Her father kissed his wife gingerly on the cheek as he wrapped her in that green cloak. She walked away from them, and Petra looked in awe at those beautiful dual coloured wings. One day, she would wear those wings alongside her mother. That’s what she always believed.

Days went by that eventually turned into weeks. No news from the battlefield but that was to be expected. Petra and her father kept the house clean and warm and Oluo stopped by often so she never felt lonely. They had been playing in the dirt, when she looked him in the eyes and asked, “Oluo, what will you do when you get older?” His face was a serious as she has ever seen when he gave her his reply.

“Since I can’t stop you, I just have to go with you to make sure you don’t get destroyed.” Her eyes widened for a second before softening. It made sense. It has always been the two of them. Before she could give him a response her attention was stolen by the sound of horses trotting down the street. The army was back. She gave a quick ‘see ya later’ to Oluo and hurried home in her now-dirtied dress.

As she turned the corner she was met with the most frightening of sights - one she couldn’t have fathomed in even her darkest of nightmares. Her father was on knees with his eyes shut tight, his cheeks wet from tears.Stood before him was a few uniformed individuals their faces filled with dread. In his hands he clutched a green cloak. With knees shaking and heart pounding, she somehow found the power to approach him. “There’s no way” she repeated in her head as she got closer and closer. Those wings, the ones the symbolized everything Petra believed in, were now drenched in red. “Dad, where’s mom?” Her voice felt so distant with the pounding of her heart in her ears. When he finally looked at her, his eyes were puffy and red. His sobbing intensified.

One of the soldiers bent to her eye level, “Mrs. Ral, you’re mother fought bravely. Her sacrifice saved her squad from those Marleyan-monsters. She is a true hero of Eldia!” 

Were his shaky words supposed to comfort her? She could barely even register what he had said. Her mother was strong, here’s no way she would have been taken out! She wanted to scream at these men, demand to see her mother, but no more words would escape her.

As the men left, her father guided her inside. “Petra,” he began, “I know you had your heart set on joining the military… but I just can’t let you. Promise me, you won’t.” Give up her dream? She was going to argue back, but the look on his face showed he was a broken man, losing his wife at the prime of their lives. He couldn’t lose her as well. “I won’t. I’ll stay here, with you, Father.” On this day, one week before she was supposed to enroll in the military training course, her wings had been clipped before she ever took flight.


	2. Sheltered

It has been a good while since Oluo left out the gate of Shiganshina District. Early that week she received his letter. He was returning home. Despite her not joining the military, he still went ahead with it. He joined at aged 10 and graduated at 15, and ultimately joining the Survey Corps. Who would believe that the buffoon Oluo would be brave enough to join the front lines? Still, Petra was proud. He was fighting not just for her but all Eldians freedom; to go beyond the Walls that were more like a prison than a safe haven.

The summer sun was cruel that day. Sweat was pooling on her neck, the crowds of people pushing around her, didn’t help the matter. They were all there for same reason she was; to welcome home their loved ones. The ones who came back anyway.

The bells rang and everyone backed away from the gates and street. Slowly the old, heavy doors swung open. At the front was Commander Erwin Smith, the face of the Survey Corps. Ever since he was promoted the lives lost have grown fewer. He was truly a blessing. People around cheered and welcomed him home. He was never one for showing off so he just nodded to those who yelled thanks to him. On either side of him was Captain Hange and Captain Levi. The two weren’t as well received, with Captain Hange being known for being eccentric and Captain Levi giving off vibe of being unapproachable with that scowl always painted on his face. Commander Erwin had chosen those two however, and the people trusted their hero’s decision.

Not too far behind Levi rode Oluo. Petra’s face lite up. He returned. She placed her hands around near her face and drew in her breath. “Welcome home, Oluo!” She was unsure if he would hear her over all all the other voices, but he turned his head to her and though he was trying to keep serious face this entire time, seeing Petra, he couldn’t stop the wide smile on his face. 

Though the two were the same age, Oluo, appearance wise, could easily be mistaken to be her father. Stress from the battles and the burden of his comrades on his shoulders lives have caused wrinkles across his face and bags under his eyes.

“Oi! Petra! I’ll meet you at the usual place!” He waved at her from atop his horse. Everytime he returned home he thought she grew more alluring every day. This was why he fought; for her. That smile, it took so long for it return after what happened that day that seemed almost an eternity ago. If it meant his own demise, he would gladly risk it all just to keep her that light in her eyes.

“Oluo, quit ogling,” Gunther reprimanded him while trying to calm his horse, who had been spooked as his comrade’s own steed veered too close for comfort. “You’re going to cause us to look like a bunch of fools. We’re supposed to be heros, not starry eyed romantics.”

“Oooh? Could you be jealous that I have a pretty lady to gree-” Blood sputtered out of his mouth as Oluo bit his tongue.

Eld, the one riding nearest Captain Levi turned his head to the two. “Both of you, keep your eyes on front. It’s too hot for games. We’ll soon be approaching the stables. After the debriefing we’ll finally be out of each other's hairs.” He sighed, three months of nothing but constant bickering between those two. He understood what Oluo was so eager about though, heart swelling with the thought of his fiancee. If she were in the crowd he doubt he would be able to stay in formation.

The crowd began to dispersing, buildings more sparse and aside from the occasional banter the ride was to the large fort in this situated in this district was rather silent. Wall Maria, along with Shiganshina was the more rural area of the remnants of the Eldian Empire. While most military meetings happened behind Wall Sina, when first arriving from being deployed troops spend few days within the calm countryside to adjust and relax.

Commander Erwin addressed his troops. “We have lost many of our comrades. They gave their lives so that the rest of us may see to it that we Eldians are not vanquished. Do waste your time mourning. Honor them by giving your hearts for the cause died for. Dismissed!”

Each team one by one separated into smaller groups with their respective captains until just Hange’s, Levi’s and Commander Erwin himself was left. “Levi, Commander, you should stop by my office later. The amount of research to be done on Marleyan technology is sure to be yield some interesting results.” She was practically drooling.

“When was the last time you cleaned your place,” sniffing the air, Levi grimaced slightly. “And yourself for that matter?”

 

“Oh come now, you know none of us have had a proper bath in more than any of us would like.” An irritated grunt was her only reply. Their horses were led away by the stable boy “Well Commander, Levi, my squad and I would love to stay and chat, but as I said, the loot from this last expedition will surely be more informative than anything we’ve ever seen before. Say what you will about Marley, but the technology they’ve achieved is truly exquisite.” Lifting their hands to their hearts, heads held high to Commander Erwin, the squad trailed after their captain who was shaking with excitement. All was that left was the five men.

Only three people were apart of the shorter man’s squad. Erwin knew why as well, but he will have to encourage his subordinate to select more. Even though for the time being it seemed Eldia had the upper hand in the war, that most likely will won’t always be the case. Marley has been holding back, he just knows it. Soon a battle bigger than they have seen in past hundreds years will come, and more men and women will be have to make the ultimate sacrifice.

“Quickly debrief your team and meet me in my quarters; we have much to discuss.” Dark eyes trailed the Commander until he went around the corner, out of sight. Gaze returned back to his gang of misfits. The three men stood in attention, awaiting for their next orders. A sigh escaped from his lips.

“Good work keeping yourselves alive the past few months. Take the remainder of the day to be with your families, but I expect you to return to the barracks before the sun is fully down. Dismissed.” He began to walk before the onslaught of complaints came to his ear. Surprisingly from Eld first, his second-in-command,was the first to speak up.

“Excuse me, Sir, I was hoping to be able to spend the night at home, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen my girl.” The blonde was hoping his wording wouldn’t come off as disorderly. He respected his captain and while he knew that there always a reason for Levi’s decisions, it’s been too long since he spent a night with his fiancee in his arms.

“Same here, Captain,” Gunther chimed in. “My father is elderly and I want to spend what time I can with him.” 

“And Captain, I also had plans for a date,” he hadn’t meant to come across like he was sulking, but he missed Petra too much. For months he had been planning, and now he finally has the courage to express how he feels.

The Captain brought his hand to face, putting pressure on his temples. The lot was sounding like a group of whiny brats. “Which is why I’m giving the day. Just because we are in the wall, the war still goes on. The chance of an all out Marley invasion is always looming over us. We must alway be ready to counter.” Levi turned to face them, he features deepened into one of almost disgust. “Or would you rather to see your precious people taken away before your eyes?” The three of them remained silent. “Now go. Just don’t come back smelling like shit.”

*

Waiting seemed to be a common thing with Petra. Time wasted on the hope of her mother marching proudly down the streets back home and Oluo, waiting on his letter of return and the anxiety of the growing fear that she would one day not receive any. Now, he was home and still making her stand in the burning afternoon. She fisted her hands on her skirt. Soldier or not, this was not how one treats a lady. When she regained her composure and looked up, she saw his goofy face heading her way.

Lifting herself from the bench, she marches toward, cheeks puffed out and reddened. “Oluo. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting!” Her voice, while not overly bearing, is loud enough to draw the attention of some nearby onlookers.

Hands out in front of him hoping to put slight distance between the two. “N-no, Petra, I was just getting out of uniform and freshening up.” In most cases, her being so close would be welcomed, but he could hear the whispers around them. Last thing he needed was rumors of him messing with a woman to get spread, it could very well cost him his career.

“I don’t like waiting.” The way she pouts causes his own face to redden slightly. He looks away from her, trying his best keep a neutral to keep his lips from curling upward. “And since when did you care about that stuff. Before you would be covered in from head to toe in grass and dirt. And what that around your neck? It doesn’t even look good on you. Are you trying to imitate your captain again?”

Oluo looked down at her has he straightened his cravat, face now set in scowl. It was true for the most part. Levi was a man he admired. He was strongest amongst all the troops, even when compared to the Commander. Oluo hoped by taken on the older man’s mannerisms, he too would find the secret to invincibility. Yes, he would gladly lay his life on the line if he had to, but he still wanted a future with the woman he loved.

“Whatever, I’ve hadn’t eaten all day,” her delicate hand took his wrist and dragged him along. “I haven’t seen you in a while. I want you to tell me everything you saw over a good meal. My treat.” Oluo wanted to object to this, but soon realized he didn’t even bring any money with him. He had hoped to turn this outing into a date, but he already blundered.

Inside the small cafe’ were rowdy men and women hollering. So much for their peaceful “date”. Some he recognized from the battle fields. He personally never interacted with soldiers outside of his own squad, aside from occasionally Hange’s, and no one here was from her her sqaudrant. Good. He didn’t want it going around to those he acquainted with to see what possible after he confesses to Petra. He decided, after seeing many of his comrades falling before his eyes, a look of regret, things they wish they done but now never will be able. No matter what her answer was, he would lay it down once and for all.

“Oluo, you’re zoning out,” her voice brought him from his thoughts. The waitress had already and was awaiting their order. “Black tea for me.” Eyes regarded with confusion across the table. “What?”

Petra sighed and ordered herself a cold lemonade, making sure to request a tad bit more sugar mixed, despite the increase on tax for such condiments, along with blueberry cheesecake. “Did you now notice how hot it is today? It’s the middle of summer. And you want tea?”

“Will you stop your nagging? You’re acting like like we’re an old married couple.”

“And that look on your face. I understand you admire your captain, but honestly, I wish you would just be yourself.”

“What are you talking about?” Oluo only deepened the grimace on his face.

“That! That face. Maybe if you didn’t force a frown so much you probably wouldn’t look like you’re in your 40s.” His frown became genuine. Before he could get a word in their drinks arrived. He wouldn’t argue with her, not this time. He wanted to look at her like a man, not the kid who she grew up with; and looking older than his actual age could be seen as a good thing. It showed his maturity.

Petra matured as well, and unlike him, the years were kind. Gone were the freckles she that once covered adorned her features. Her cheeks have lost their baby fat and have become more slender and womanly, being complemented by amber locks. “Your hair has gotten longer,” he lamented out loud.

“Ah, yes,” dainty fingers absentmindedly played with a loose strand. “I really should cut it. It gets to hot in summer.”

“No. I like it longer.” His gaze was soft on her, making her cheeks blush ever so slightly.

Time for a change in subject. “Tell me, Oluo, did you see the ocean this time? Tell me! You must have. You were gone an awfully long while this time around, so you must have covered more ground.” If the table wasn’t in between she probably would have launched at him and shake him down for the answers she wanted.

“Calm down. You know my group specializes in swooping down in our 3DMG from trees and-,” he cut off. Telling her about how bloodied his hands were wouldn’t be wise. He would keep the war far from her as possible, even in her thoughts. “Anyway, we are usually grouped in dense forest. Don’t know if you read it in your books of you, but I highly doubt there would be much to grapple onto there.” She slouched back in her her seat, disappointment evident in her gaze. “But I promise, once we win this, we will see it together.” Her eyes seemed to brighten up that.

The conversation went on for hours, even after their cups and plates were empty and taken away. Most of patrons. She told him about how his mother would drop by her place frequently to bring extra food she just so happened to have lying around. He tells her about Gunther and Eld and how the former was always trying to one up him. When he brings up the fact that Eld wedding was coming up and he was invited, and was willing to bring her as his plus one.

“Of course I’ll go! I’ve never been to one.” She goes on asking questions about what to wear, and what kind of gifts should she bring. He didn’t know the answers himself. He respected Eld, would even consider him a friend, but at this moment in time, that wedding wasn’t the one on his mind.

“So have you thought of settling down?” He studied her carefully, eyes slightly hooded. Could she hear his beating heart from where she sat? It felt like the whole room could.

“I don’t think I ever have, now that you mention it.”

This was it. He was going to tell her. “Petra, I-”

“Oh! Oluo!” She was looking toward the window. “It’s already dark. Father is probably expecting dinner. I’m sure you have other things that need to be done, it is your first day back. Sorry I took most your time. Even though you were the one who was late,” she added the last part under her breath. She placed the coins on the table and began walking to the exit, not looking back at the man who was hurrying after her. She knew of the feelings he had for. He was painfully obvious despite trying to act cool and collected; subtle glances, nervous voice. His mother even mentioned it to her, that the two of them would be a perfect pair. Maybe they would. Growing up together, there was little the other didn’t know about the other. If she would only give him the chance, the two of them would happy. So why doesn’t she turn around and accept him? Because she wasn’t sure she felt the same. She’s known what love is, she feels it for her father, her mother, and yes, Oluo. However, remembering back years ago, the looks her mother gave her father, there was something deeper. So she keeps walking.

Firm, calloused hands grab her wrist, while reaching to push the wooden open. “I have to tell you now.” She turned around to face him, his voice too desperate to ignore, but she didn’t couldn’t give him the answer he wanted to hear.

“We can talk another time,” removing herself from his grip. She turned and was just inches away from bumping into someone. “Ack! I’m sorry,” was all she could muster out before she felt the very breath of her leave her being. Midnight irises regarded her with disinterest, before diverting to Oluo. Her friend straightened up in a heartbeat.

“I thought I told you be back at barracks before it got dark.” His voice was like silk, though slightly raspy, annoyance seeping with which syllable. Though he was not speaking directly, she felt a little intimidated just by being in his presence. This was Captain Levi, the strongest soldier in the ranks of the Eldia Empire, standing in front of her. 

 

She stepped to the side, pressing her back against the wall, to allow access for Oluo. “I-I lost track of time,” he stumbling over his words. “I just need to do one more thing, and I’ll head back.”

“Bozado, I am not looking for excuses.” There was no point in explaining. The only reason the Captain wasn’t knocking him about was because Levi probably didn’t see it worth dirtying his clothes over, which Oluo was a relief to him; Petra didn’t need to see that. He looked at her, she seemed in a trance staring at the man in front of her. He did not like the wonder in her eyes.

Eldia’s strongest was hardly ever seen up close in public. Of course she would be a little taken aback. There wasn’t a need for jealousy, and yet Oluo could feel the bitterness in the back of throat. “I’ll see you another time. Okay, Petra?”

The words Oluo spoke only registered when she heard her name leave is lips. “Yeah, sure.” Her eyes never left Levi. It wasn’t until they all left the building, and the two men were long down the street, their silhouettes swallowed by the night, that she realized she was staring the whole time, and he barely seemed to register her existence.

*

The windows were dark, a good sign. She brought the key to the door and slowly turned the knob, opening just enough to peer inside. Her father was already in bed. Taking two steps inside, she removed her shoes and locked the door. She was going to make her way back up stairs to her own bed, when Mr. Ral rounded the corner from the kitchen. “Petra?”

“Here we go.” She screwed her eyes tight and forced a smile. “Oh, Father, I thought you would be in bed by now.” There was no avoiding being lectured.

“How could I sleep? You said you would be back for dinner. Did you walk home by yourself?” Since his wife’s death, Hugo Ral made it his mission to shield Petra from the harsh reality of their broken world. Was he being over protective? Of course, but he didn’t want to lose his little girl the same way he lost the love of life.

“Oluo walked me home,” the words came out too fast, too forced, but he sighed in relief. Lying wasn’t easy for her, especially to her father. She wasn’t very good at it anyway. Her mother would used to catch on before any words would leave her mouth. Luckily, Hugo was not her mother and was a gullible man, who only saw his daughter as an innocent lamb who knew nothing of the sins of the world.

“Oh, he did? That’s good. He’s a good man you know.” In the eyes of Hugo, Oluo was the epitome of who he wanted his daughter to be with. The soldier was loyal, strong, and held the same principal of wanting to preserve the golden light of youth and chastity in Petra. He knew the boy who he watched grow alongside his daughter wished to court her and form and family, and he was not against the idea in the bit. Petra was however. Everytime the subject was brought up Petra got distracted with some other subject matter. At their age, he and his own wife were already married, so were Oluo’s own parents. A slow exhale left his lips. As much as he tried to push his own ideals onto her, she would always be defiant in anyway she could control. 

His sight set on the family portrait above the fireplace, painted when Petra was still quite young and his wife still lived. They weren’t the perfect family. There were fights and misunderstandings, nights spent in tears, but it was a good family, his family. Was it wrong to wish his daughter to have what he once had? “You look like her, you know?”

 

Those words, so many time have been spoken to her, by her father, by relatives, those who she never met before but seemed to know her mother would sometimes stop her in town and comment on her. No matter how often it was spoken it would swell her heart with so much joy. Looking to the painting now, it was very much true, the same reddish-blonde, wide eyes, and so many other small details, yet there was clearly something lacking. Even in a simple painting that could never truly encapture the deceased woman’s charm, her mother was depicted as strong-willed, a force unbending, whilst her daughter was someone others saw to shelter, as if she was porcelain that would shatter at the slightest touch. “I know, Father.”

“And she would want you to be happy. I know Oluo isn’t what girls your age consider when thinking of potential husbands, but at least give the boy a chance.” Petra looked at the ground, guilt creeping in. She felt that she was in some sense leading her friend on tonight, unable to hear him out and give him a yes or no answer. She was standing on the right at the edge not ready to dive in. He would catch her, he always would, but maybe she didn’t want to be caught. She wanted to fly on her own.

Hugo sighed. It didn’t seem she would talk anymore tonight. “Mrs. Bozado dropped by with some dinner. It’s probably gotten cold by now, but should still be just as delicious.”

The two of them said their good nights. Once the door of his room click shut and few ticks of the clock, with final glance to the woman above the mantle, Petra proceeded to her own room. She didn’t have much of appetite that night. 

Within the confines of her bedroom, she opened the shutter to let in the night along with the summer night breeze. Before sleep fully embraced her, she had only final thought. Captain Levi, a man who was only ever seen from a distant and only on horseback, was unexpectedly short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was doing a lot of research on reviews with Isayama to find out more about the characters, and discovered that Hange's gender has never really been revealed. Was debating on whether to keep it a mystery in this as well but I think for the most part the community sees Hange as female. Either way I thought it was interesting.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos. It really meant a lot. Even just one positive or criticism will keep me moving froward with this. I still have a lot of things to work on, such as wording and transitioning from character's perspective but I hope with this I can improve greatly.


	3. Preparations

When Levi mentioned earlier that they should always be prepared when he only allowed them a few hours of down time, cleaning was the last thing Oluo thought they would be doing. Him being the late one, and ultimately making Levi come looking for him landed him with the worst chore, bathroom duty. Outside sweeping, Gunther and Eld heard him cursing. They weren’t too pleased either. It was extremely late and the men were tired and sore. Gunther, unable to to remain composed after going so long without a good night sleep, snaps. “It’s your fault! You just had to stay out late, didn’t ya?”

Oluo peaked his head from the doorway. “Oh? You wanna go?” Sauntering up to his comrade, he jerked his chin up.

An angry grin befell Gunther’s face. It was no secret Oluo was imitating the Captain, and it also annoyed the hell out of Gunther. How he hated the ashen haired man acting like he was a cut above the rest. “You better believe I do.”

“You and I both know that wouldn’t be smart,” Oluo went on while advancing on his friend. “I hold the highest… ‘mission success’ rate, if you know what I mean. I would go easy on you of course, but you would probably be off-duty for quite some time.”

Gunther looked down on him. “Success rate, huh? Tell me, were you successful with that girl?” He very well knew the answer. The air of disappointment was all over him when he returned with the Captain. 

Embarrassment almost overtook the anger inside Oluo, almost. In fact it seemed to rile up the man more. “If I had more time…” At this point the two of them.were practically nose to nose, Oluo having to stretch slightly. Without context, one might mistaken their proximity to the beginning of a lovers’ kiss. Eld failed to stifle a chuckle. The pair’s gaze move onto him.

“Don’t mind me. I wouldn’t want to interrupt your moment.” His smile was sincere. These two were like brothers to him. Even when they had their spats there was never true malice behind their words. Once they got all they needed off their chests, he knew things would cool down. That didn’t stop him from walking back into a wall as Oluo began approaching him.

“Don’t think I’ll let you off easy.” Why was he even angry at Gunther? “You asked me where I was taking her, and if I would recommend it for a date with your own woman. Then you go right ahead and tell the Captain. Why is that, huh?”

Before the blonde was able to respond, he noticed how Gunther posture stiffened. “He did it on my order,” came a familiar voice. Oluo’s rage simmered down and he turned around slowly.

There stood Levi. The same look of boredom on his face as always. Actually, no. After spending as much time with the Captain as they had, they could pick up on the subtleties of his facial expressions. Right now he was cross with something, someone perhaps. Oluo silently prayed it wasn’t because of him. “Sir! I wasn’t implying that your judgement was wrong.” His words were ignored as the older man stepped into the men’s restroom facilities. A lump formed in Oluo’s throat.

“Disgusting. I know this is the place where you all take shits, but that isn’t an excuse for it looking like and smelling like it.” Gunther shot daggers and Oluo, who in turn, glared back. That is, until Levi fully emerged. “Tch, whatever. It’s late. Get to bed. Tomorrow we clean this whole place again.”

As he rounded the corner and back to his own room he heard their squabble continue when they thought he could no longer hear. For Levi, it was nice to have a team so carefree. Every day outside the Walls was another chance at death and for those men to smile, despite the horrors they had all seen meant they could not be broken so easily. It was why he chose them. They could keep a level head, be willing walk over the fallen bodies of their comrades, even when it was difficult. Eld, Gunther, and Oluo have proved to him time and time again that they were among the few he could constantly depend on. Which makes his earlier conversation with Erwin that much harder to grasp.

He closed the door of his temporary captain’s quarters. On the desk lay the documents. Recommendations for new members of his squad. At least Erwin called them recommendations. Levi knew well enough the Commander would order him to take on these rookies if he refused. He got comfortable in the chair and looked over them. They were young, just out of the Training Regiment.. The oldest was only seventeen. Some were stationed within Wall Maria and a handful in Rose They apparently all passed with honors, even the one who didn’t have the best physical capabilities Erwin said that brat’s intelligence rivaled his own.

Levi was no baby-sitter. These kids were going to be sent to their death. In war, kids younger than this had met their gruesome demise, but it was never him who directly caused it. Not yet. Still he would trust Erwin’s judgement, even when he did not understand.

With a low exhale, he looked over their papers once more. Some of them stood out more than the others. Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and Annie Leonhart, these three were apparently found orphaned, the only thing they could remember about themselves were their own names. No one ever came to claim them, and so when they came of age they were forced, like all other orphans, to join the military. A way to compensate for the the taxes wasted on them. Despite having the fate of others like them, they rose above that difficult start and became three of the strongest, sparing them a fate of an early demise. He hopes anyway.

Next was Armin Arlet. He was a below average build and looking at the scores, was not physically developed as the rest. Until Levi’s eyes dropped to the academics and situational scenario results. This must be the one Erwin mentioned.

The rest did not catch his attention in any way. He flipped through them after a quick skim each. Then he got to the last page. His eyes seemed to widen, if only for a second. Mikasa Ackerman. The girl was only fifteen but was said to be more skilled than some veterans, if a little irrational at times. That wasn’t what made her stand out to Levi though. As if things weren’t complicated enough… _Erwin, what are you thinking?_

There was no point on dwelling on this now. If these brats were willing, he would take them. The Training Regiment was known to break down the cadets and rebuild and mold the trainees to their liking. It was effective, it made people like Erwin and Hange, even though the latter was on the borderline of insanity. Levi had his way of training too. It would be awhile till the next time the Special Ops Squad was to be deployed; plenty of time to raise their chances of survival.

He gathered up the loose papers and was about to try to sleep for the remainder of what little night was left when he noticed something. On the desk was an enveloped with a seal he did not recognize. He opened it and read over the contents. Eld’s wedding was coming up. It seemed Levi has been invited. Aside from meetings about the war and upcoming battles, Levi avoided social gatherings like a rat would a feline. In the morning he will decline. That’s what his brain tells him. His thoughts wander back to walking in on them arguing. His men were carefree and the friendship they shared was clear as day. Did they see him in that same way? A friend? Weddings were for those close to the bride and groom. He doubted his invitation was out of formality. Very well. He would show his subordinate the same respect.

He blew the out the lantern. The smoke still lingered in the air for awhile. Now the only light was the pale moon and the stars. He crossed his arms and leaned back. It was only the first day of being back and yet things kept popping up. Sleep would not come easy tonight, then again, when had it?

*  
Hugo’s Books was a relatively poor shop in the business section on Shiganshina. People were poor here and reading was a luxury not many could afford. The only real time of business was when school was about to be in session for children. Hugo would have sold the store and all the dusty pages that live within, but his daughter loved the old building. To make up for it, she would do odd jobs around the town to earn extra cash to support them. Today, however, she was free to explore the bookshelves.

Since she was invited to the wedding, she found herself growing more anxious. It was for one of Oluo’s fellow soldiers so there would be many people from the military, not just the ones from her best friend sector either. They probably all had heroic stories to tell and of places they have seen. She would be careful, of course. War wasn’t all about glory and honor. There have been many times she had found Oluo lost deep in the darkest corners of his thoughts. It was heart wrenching seeing him in that state. It was agonizing knowing she couldn’t help carry that burden alongside him. If the soldiers were willing to share their tales she listen wholeheartedly and if they didn’t, she wouldn’t pry.

What was she getting in a fuss about that type of stuff anyway? It will be a day for love and a new life for the happy couple. Of course war will probably be far from their minds. She will try her best not to get in the way. She would only know Oluo anyway. Which led her to her current goal. She never attended such a formal event before. Oluo assured her she would be fine, but that didn’t stop her from fretting. How many chances does one get to go to a wedding? She still wasn’t sure if she would one day accept her friend’s feelings and be willing to one day walk down the aisle with him or anyone for that matter. So she would make the most of this one. She was exploring book after book for information on etiquette and the fundamentals of how a typical ceremony would operate.

Oluo often teased her about her love of books, but there was very little else she could do her free time. It also provided her from escape from her mundane life. He would never understand. There was only so much one could learn from pages though.

Sadness and longing began to creep into her soul. Childhood dreams that once seemed so tantalizing close could now never be hope to become reality. Petra could now only hope the war would end in her own lifetime.

The bell of above the entrance rang out. Hugo had errands to run that day, so Petra was alone managing the shop. “Welcome,” she called from behind the front desk. Three individuals entered. A tall boy, with dark hair and eyes. He seemed a little uneasy, like he was scared of being caught doing something he shouldn’t. He held the door open allowing a petite blonde girl in. Her hair was in a loose bun and she seemed distant and disinterested in everything around her. The third was another boy, blonde and shorter than the brunette, but still towered over her and was well built. He seemed confident with a clear purpose in his eyes.

The trio branched off from each other. They were skimming each section of the store rapidly, searching for something specific. A good amount of time passed before Petra decided to offer assistance. They were having trouble finding whatever they came in for. She approached the shorter of the males. “Do you need any help?”

He slightly jumped, shocked by her sudden presence. He probably didn’t even notice anyone was here. They did appear to be each in their own world when they first arrived. “Yes, actually. We are looking for books about tactics used by the military.”

There was a loud crash. She looked behind him to see that the dark haired boy had knocked over a whole section of books. “S-sorry,” he said meekly.

“It’s no problem, don’t worry about it. I can clean it up later,” she returned to the blonde. “We don’t get a lot of customers, and even then that is an unusual request. Mind if I ask why?”

His face lit up and he proudly declared, “We are graduates from the 104th Training Corps. Well, soon to be graduated. We still need to do one last test.”

“Hmmm?” Petra grew suspicious. “Shouldn’t you already be familiar with that type of thing?”

“You’re right, but we’ve been recommended for the Special Tactics Division.” His fist pounded on his chest. “That’s right. I, Reiner Braun, am bound to join Levi Squad. Well, I’m just a candidate now. There are others as well. We want to make a good impression, study on formations and techniques that we might not have been taught.”

That did makes sense, however… “A good friend of mine serves under Captain Levi. He was handpicked. There was no test. At least, not from what I heard.”

“Well maybe that’s how it used to be. The War may appear to be going smoothly, but we are more or less at a stalemate with Marley. It’s time to act fast, before the enemy gets an advantage. And so all those who have shown exceptional skilled are being offered positions that one would normally wait years for. Though it will be dangerous.” The words he spoke seemed genuine. The people were becoming more and more complacent with the way things are. It was sickening, especially for those with loved ones who had fought and lost their lives for the safety of those inside the Walls.

“Well, then allow me to to be the first to congratulate you. If you have already been consider for an opportunity, I’m sure you are more than qualified. I hope my friend brings back stories of your adventures together.” Back behind the desk, she reaches in her satchel and takes out a few well-used books. “These aren’t in the best condition, nor are do they contain anything from recent years, as most of that is classified to public, but I can vouch that they have maneuvers that will sure to impress.”

Reiner reached for them. “How much do we owe you?”

“These are actually mine, but consider it a gift. I used to… well dreams didn’t work out for me. I can at least help you achieve yours.” When she knew she would be alone and away from her father, she would sneak these old books out and secretly try to perfect what was taught within. She would lie to herself and say it was in self defense in case she were one day mugged, but she never truly believed that statement. Somewhere in her heart, she wanted to still go out and contribute her worth and to be able to experience a world outside this birdcage. Like she told this customer, however like she said, things don’t always turn out like one hopes.

As for Reiner he inwardly cursed. This woman. By the look of this dilapidated shack, she wasn’t well off. Just giving away something that could have potential like this, she must stupid. Or kind. He hated it. “Thank you. We’ll be sure to be successful.”

She watched them leave. While it was painful giving away her treasures, it also was a way she knew could contribute, no matter how small. She was about to clean the mess,when door chimed once again. It was her father, holding a package. He looked pleased with himself as he explained what was in it. He opened up it and Petra’s eyes grew wide.

*

Back in the training camp and after checking for eavesdroppers, Bertolt confronted his friend. “You didn’t have to give so much away. What if it gets back to us?” They have been raised for this very moment. If things go awry because Reiner is getting too reckless than all these years would be for naught. The first step was right in front them. Soon they could return home.

“It’s fine. If I hadn’t, she probably wouldn’t have given us this,” he clenched his hands around the materials. “Fuck… it’s like she said though. This is old. They probably don’t use this crap anymore. So much to having the advantage.” He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m just concerned. This hasn’t been easy on any us. I feel it’s affecting you the most.”

He grinned. “Keep saying things like that and you’ll give a man the wrong idea.” Bertolt stammered behind him, failing to articulate proper words. Reiner continued, “Relax. I’m just joking. It’s obvious how you feel about Annie.” The way he looks at her reminded Reiner of a simpler time. He wanted to go back to those days. They will never be able to though. Bertolt was trying to defend himself, but Reiner drowned him out. He could deny all he wants. “And it’s her we should be more concerned about anyway. She’s too unsociable, we can’t even tell what’s going on in that head of hers.”

“She’s always been like that. Even before…” Bertolt brought his hand to his nape. It still tingled at times. Reiner anchored him back into reality, sensing his distress as painful memories tried to drown them both.

“We should head back inside. Don’t want the others to start getting suspicious.” 

From inside the male sleeping quarters, a certain loud mouth’s voice could still be heard loud and clear. “Mikasa, why are you still even in here? It’s after hours. If Sargent Shadis catches you, you’ll have hell to pay.”

“I’m here to convince you not skip out on the wedding your dad’s been invited to.” Mikasa was Eren’s adopted sibling. She was taken in after her own parents were murdered under mysterious circumstances. As such, she vowed to repay that kindness and that included keeping Eren in check.

“Why? It’s just was out of obligation that our family was even invited,” he flopped back into his matress, arms behind his head. “I could just stay here and get some last minute training in. You can go if you want though.” The mattress dipped from the weight of a third person.

“But Eren, don’t you see this could be a good opportunity?” Despite his encouraging words to his stubborn best friend, Armin felt saddened. He was also given the same opportunity as his bunk mates, but he knew he was lacking compared to them. He wasn’t strong, nor did he have good endurance. In fact, he often felt others tried to take his load onto themselves. He really was dead weight. It wasn’t out of jealousy that made him feel this way however; it was the thought of being left behind. “Do you even know whose wedding it is? Did you read the invitation?” And despite that overbearing feeling, he would still encourage Eren. He knew it was his dream to be like his hero and to fight on his side.

“Of course he didn’t. If he did he wouldn’t be so stubborn.” Mikasa was about to lecture him more when the door swung open. “Reiner, I thought you guys were going to be spending the…,” she cut herself off. Of course they wouldn’t spend the weekend with their parents. They didn’t have any either. Unlike her, they never found a true home again. As she looked at them, they didn’t appear visibly hurt by her carelessness.

“What about you guys? The Sarge said we can take it easy till the test,” Reiner sat in his own bed removing his boots, Bertolt climbing in the bunk above him. “Guess Eren is trying to get more training in.”

“Reiner, help me convince these guys the wedding is just a waste.” Eren hopped out of bed and pleaded to his friend. “It’s just something my father was invited to as thanks for curing the bride’s family of sickness a couple months back.” He was sick of trying to explain it. It was just a waste of time. If Mikasa wanted to go, fine but she didn’t need to drag him as well.

Reiner turned to the other two. “He’s right. It does sound like it would just take away your time from training.” Before Eren could gloat he found himself caught up in a headlock. “Now that I think about it, you should go ahead and go. Can’t have showing us up at the finals. Me and Bertolt can train twice as much while your gone.”

“But Eren!” Armin interjected. “It’s not just your dad’s client; the groom is Eld Jinn. He’s practically Captain Levi’s right hand. That means he might even be there. Even if he’s not, you can at least impress Eld, maybe he’ll put a good word in.”

Eren wrestled away from Reiner. “Why didn’t you say so?!”

“We tried but you can be really thick headed sometimes.” Mikasa was grateful their blonde friend had a knack for getting Eren to listen. She would have to ask him for pointers later.

The group shared a few more laughs, majority of it at Eren’s expense, before Mikasa decided to make her way to the girls’ bunkards. At this point Armin and Bertolt were fast asleep. Eren was about to settle in as well when Reiner spoke up, “You don’t have to go the wedding. You can train here.”

“Oh? Scared of me of getting upper hand?” He blew out the candles. “Sorry, but I’m not as strong as you. I got to take every chance I get. No hard feelings?”

A knot formed in the older boy’s stomach. If only he could tell Eren. Maybe there would be a chance he would understand. He might even agree under the circumstances, or at least forgive him. Reiner couldn’t though. The risks of coming clean were too heavy to outweigh the guilt consuming his very being. “Yeah. No hard feelings…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is probably really boring, but I promise it leads to major plot points later. At the core, this story will focus on Pertra and Levi's relationship but I also want to include some elements that make SNK so good in the first place. So bare with me please. They will be having interaction in the next chapter (hopefully) so please look forward to that. As always reviews, criticism, and advice is most welcome! I want to improve and dedicate a more compelling story to the fandom. Thank you all for even reading and giving me a chance!


	4. Wedding Bells

Never has Petra ever imagined wearing a dress of such beautiful craftsmanship. The Ral's financial strain has prevented them from from spending on such things. Clothes were little more than rags and when they ripped or stained, they were just patched and worn again the next day. When her father first presented it to her back at the store a few weeks prior, she was sure she was imagining things. Here she stood though. It was citrus in color with a lighter yellow ribbon wrapped around the waist. She was furious at him for wasting their money, but he insisted he didn't pay for it. He explained it was a gift from her mother's side of the family. It was rare that she spent time with extended family and even more more so with the maternal side. It was nice though. They still considered her and her father even after all this time. She would be sure to send them a letter of gratitude.

She found herself fiddling too much with it. The straps seemed to barely cling to her shoulders. She felt far too feminine. "You look beautiful." Of course her father would say that. She remembers being told that by him even when she came back from wrestling in the mud with neighborhood kids when she was still young. "Oluo will be here soon. Wish I could go with you."

"Well, you could go in my place." She was joking but the closer they got to the impending day, even if she had been she more than excited, the more she nervous. A girl from a low income family surrounded by veterans and so many people she wasn't familiar with. Yes she could stay by her friend's side, but he probably had more friends attending than just her. He would probably leave her company throughout the entire day. Would she stick out too much? Was the dress too formal or casual? Could she hold a conversation without making a fool of herself? Or would she be completely looked over? All these possibilities plagued her mind. The list of things could go on, but she looked up to the warm face of the man who raised her and all that became meaningless. His smile could probably stop the War.

"No, no. Oluo asked you as his date, not me." She spun around and was about to explain for the umpteeth that is was not a date, but Hugo kept going. "You're probably over thinking these. Yes, I can tell. I can read your thoughts and how you handle things more than you realize." He pressed his hand to her cheek. His voice grew quiet, "A lot more…" She wanted to question why his mood seemed to shift when there was a knocking on the door.

It was Oluo. Aside from the dark suit, he looked like he always did, hair unevenly cut like he did it himself. That cravat was still wrapped around his neck and he was trying to keep that smug look on his face only it faltered at the sight of her.

He grew up with her. He watched grow from a tomboy to, well, she was still far from the average woman of class, but she has become a true beauty. She never looked as magnificent than she did here. Her hair was tied in a way that emphasized her features in a way that would make most nobles envious of her beauty, in to him anyway; no other could compare. He was staring. Quick, he had to say something before she thought him a fool. "I'm shocked that you actually know how to dress like a lady, Petra." He mentally slapped himself. How would he ever move past the "just friends" threshold if all he did was tease her?

"And you're just as lovely as always," sarcasm was evident at every word. Poking fun the other was a habit not easily broken even as adults. "I'll take what you said as a compliment."

Hugo offered the two to stay a while more but Oluo refused, stating that they should leave now as he didn't want to be late. The carriage he brought was worn and rickety but stable enough to make the trip to the venue. She sat next to him and the two chatted. The topic of his would be confession has not been brought up. Figuring it was due to their very minimal contact since that his first night back, she was glad he didn't bring it up now.

He was enjoying his time with with her. The blunder with disobeying Levi forced him to stay cooped up and soon they will move to their more permanent barracks back behind Wall Rose until they are needed again. He would try and find time to visit on weekends however, not just for her but his own family whom he still hadn't seen much of.

The location they were heading was away from the bustle of Shiganshina, deeper into Wall Maria. It was rare to leave the town so she was relishing in the fresh air, free from the smells and sounds of the busy streets of people. Oluo could tell she was happier in the countryside. If things turn out well, he would try to by land of his own.  _Hell, when this war ends I'll be able to claim some land outside the Walls._  All he had to do was survive to see it happen.

The ride was long and bumpy, she was happy when the small village came into sight. There were only a few buildings and small gardens and grazing livestock indicated this community was a mostly self sufficient. Every fence and post decorated with an array of flowers. The residents were probably related in some way or another to the bride or groom.

A man in brown cap approaches who offers to take care of the wagon and horse. Oluo went to offer his hand to Petra and help her onto the ground when he saw she already helped herself out and was stretching her legs.

"There you are." Gunther emerged from one of the buildings. "Eld's in there, nervous as hell. Like he didn't know this day would come when proposed before we left." The whole thing was rather amusing Gunther. He has seen his comrade keep his cool even in the most dismal of situations out on the battlefield. To think a woman could have such effects on a person was beyond him. It must be nice though, having a warm body waiting for you back at home. With his parents' failing health it was only a matter of time for him to come home to an empty and cold home.

Eld wasn't the only one with hearts in his eyes. Many nights Oluo could be heard murmuring the name Petra in his sleep. That's how Gunther knew her name, the girl who always greeted him and sent him off even when Oluo's own family was too busy with their many kids to find the time themselves. Oluo talked about his family who he had close bond with, but when it came to her it was a more private matter. Yes, he did mention a date here or there but for the most parts the contents of the many letters and the relationship in general was kept from the squad. Now he saw her up close and from how she didn't wait for Oluo to act gentlemanly with helping her out of their ride and her being more focused on the surroundings, Gunther could guess the feelings weren't as mutual as he once thought.

Now he could provoke his friend and mention the night ramblings, but Gunther was not a jerk. He would act oblivious. The purpose of this day was the union of another couple anyway. "So, who's this?"

She takes his hand without hesitation, her grip firm. "Petra. Very nice to meet you. You must be Gunther. I've heard many things about you, though I'm sure it was just Oluo spouting nonsense again."

"Well I wish I could say the same. You hardly come up in any conversations." She was a little hurt by this.

"Is that so?" She nudged Oluo in the gut with her elbow, not too hard but enough to get an gasp out of him. "Well, I guess we'll just have to get to more acquainted each other more; without him."

This woman before him not only talked freely around someone as difficult as Oluo but said person remained complacent. For the most part. His fist were clenched and his face soured from trying to hold himself back. She had to be the most patient person in the world to have dealt him her whole life. "Of course. but for now we must go back to Eld. He's a bit tied up at the moment, but once this whole thing is over with I'm sure he'd like to meet you.." He pointed to another building on the opposite end of the dirt road saying that's where the girls were getting all primed up.

She watched them disappear behind the door. They've only just arrived and she was already being split off from him. She always known that she was just a small fraction of his life. He come for a large family, and is skilled enough to have earned a place in the Special Operations Squad. Of course he wouldn't have time to think about her when he was fighting for his life, for the lives of his comrades and the ones who remained behind the gates. It hurt. Even made her a little angry. She knew she hadn't misread the signs. Oluo was infatuated with her and she… wasn't sure how she felt.

Now was not the time to think about such things. They will only cause her mind to become heavy. She was a guest, a guest of a guest, and she had no right to let a rain cloud hover her and dampening this day. She and Oluo would have there heart to heart, just not now, not in this moment.

*

The bride was true country beauty and next to her prince charming-esque groom they were a perfect match. The tender glances they shared throughout, the drop of jaw as she appeared, the constant pink hue adorning his face signified that their love was much deeper than just a physical desire. It was revolting.

Away from the festivities a group lay in wait. A man wearing a bronze plated mask watched with binoculars as the people continued to dance and celebrate blissfully unaware of what is about to happen. The target, sitting with his family, was among the carefree rabble, laughing and conversing like he wasn't a monster. He tried to run from his sins for years. Now it was time that it caught up to him. With the sun starting to set it was just a matter time.

Most of the others were getting antsy around him. Keeping them calm was becoming more difficult. They could hopefully last until sunset. Originally the plan was thought to be covert, wait until the target became isolated and then strike swiftly without being noticed. That wasn't how it was going to down. They've been told to take full advantage of the opportunity. It was time to show the cattle that these pens couldn't keep them safe forever. The butcher was amongst them.

The bronzed mask man took put the binoculars back under his cloak. He turned to discuss the next steps with his fellow warriors when he noticed one of them was acting odd. He approached them and was about to ask what was wrong. The mask this one wore was carved with a demonic smile, a contrast to the eyes shown through the slits. They were glazed over with melancholy while looking in the direction of the village. He decided it might be best not to disrupt this one not knowing how they would react if brought out of their deep thinking. Each of them were different and you could never be too careful.

A taller man came to his side. "We are almost there," he said under the disguise of a skinless monster with too many teeth. "We're almost home."

At what cost though? The blood of many would be spilled. Even that would be trivial for things to come. It didn't matter. This was their mission, what they have been born for. Backing down was not an option.

*

"Then he ends up wetting himself," Eld finished his story and the listeners laughed. All expect Oluo whom the story was about. It was retelling of the time he was sent out on his first mission as an official member of the Special Ops Squad. Petra enjoyed hand it wholey. Whenever she tried to get stories about his life other than the one inside the Walls, Oluo would keep it to tidbits about Eld, Gunther, and Levi, and never when the four of them were in action. This story as well was pretty tame, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

With the whole ceremony coming to a close, she reflected on why she had been nervous in the first place. Yes these people were heros who put their lives on the lines, they were no different than the shopkeepers back home. Gunther was more reserved and aside from their initial meeting had not spoken much, prefering to keep to the background. Eld was passionate. Every story he told he lit up. When his now wife came before him in her simple white gown, he was moved to tears. Just ordinary people who had lives and personalities besides being dedicated soldiers. They lived normal lives all while having blood on their hands.

The glow of the sun was barely clingy on the horizon. It was almost time to head off. A long drive back home with a man she wasn't sure how she felt about yet. As much as she would love to stay and listen longer, she had to get some time to think by herself.

She sat behind away from all of the merriment, still hearing their laughs. Marriage was beautiful thing. It brings people closer, makes one big family out of two. Sweet promises of support and compassion even when times were difficult. There was no reason not to pursue it.

Eld said life isn't a guarantee. One day he might not come back, so he would make sure not to waste any time he had. He said he was lucky to have returned this time. Oluo may one day leave and not come back. No mattered how much she prayed for his safety no one is immortal. Petra has to decide once and for all to just be friends or agree to a potential future together.

Next time Oluo is about to confess, she will not avoid it. She would hear him out. If she did maybe she would get a grasp of her own feelings. If she rejected him, Petra knew he was strong. He would be able to build himself backup. If she accepted… well, they would see. Maybe she could finally convince him to finally stop pretending to be someone he's not and go back to being just Oluo.

"You've been out here shitting for long ass time .Are you that constipated?" She choked on air. She gave the excuse of needing to use the restroom to get some time alone to think. She didn't expect someone to come looking for her. For them use such language. She looked up from the stump she was sitting on to see a pair of dark eyes looking down back at her. She saw the Captain throughout the day but their paths didn't cross. She had no reason to approach him. He'd seem bored the whole time. Petra is surprised he stayed this long, even more so that he now stood before her.

She stood up immediately to explain herself. "I-I was just about to head back." She didn't feel she was gone for too long to warrant they send someone to get her.

"Tch." Levi clearly didn't care for whatever she was he didn't come here looking for her. Why would he? They were strangers.

The two of them stood in complete silence of one another. It was intimidating standing in the presence of someone as renowned yet mysterious as Eldian's Strongest. With the other military folk here she felt no unease. He however was different story entirely. "I'll, uh, be heading back."

"You look familiar." He walked up to her. He stood close to her now. She noticed before that he was a lot shorter than she originally than one would expect from a man of reputation. With her heels, that barely had an inch on them, they were the same height.

"We met at a cafe' not too long ago, but we didn't talk."

"That's not it." He sounded certrain. Petra knew they never met before that. She would see him when he rides in and out the gates but he never paid attention to anyone in the crowd, always faced forward. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Petra Ral." The name Ral might've meant something before, but all that seemed so distant now.

"Ral," he repeated. It sounded foreign coming from him. Again silence was all that was between them. Thinking that was all he had left say, she went to take her leave once more. "Oluo mentioned you once."

So perhaps that was how he "knew" her. Gunther implied that Oluo never brought her up. The Captain continued. "When I was first looking him over for my squad, I asked him why he joined the military knowing full well it would be hell." The sun was still hot but she felt herself shiver. "He said it was for a girl. Mentioned that her dream to join influenced him."

She always known it was because of her that he should probably feel shame for influencing him to sign up for what could lead to his demise. Instead she felt some pride. He knew she never gave her dream and chose to pursue it in her stead.

Levi continued. "Guessing you backed down once you realized it wasn't as glorious as the recruiters make it out to be."

"That's not true!" She hadn't meant to raise her voice. "I always understood it was dangerous. I always intended to join no matter what."

"What stopped you?"

She only met this man once and back then he completely ignored her. Now he was interested in her life choices. "My mother, she was a part of the Survey Corps. One day she didn't come back." She didn't want to open up to him, but the way his mere presence was so commanding she felt she had to lest face a more unsettling side of him.

"So I'm right. You saw death first hand and decided a cushy life would be better." He spoke as if he knew her. He didn't, not at all.

"No. If I left my father would be alone. I can't do that to him." A pause. "But in a way I'm jealous of you and the others. You seen things others haven't. Breathe the air of the outside world." He didn't respond. "I don't mean to be rude! I am really grateful that you risk your lives so that we can have safety." She hoped she hadn't offended him.

No more words were exchange between them. She half expected him to say something as she tried to walk off again. He didn't.

Oluo was looking worried when she spotted him in the crowd. Everyone else was still as lively ever. "Petra," he called to her. "You were gone for a while. Started to wonder if you might've gotten lost."

"I'm not a child," she huffed. She cared for him, truly. It just got old and overwhelming to have him hovering and fretting over her. When first arriving she had nervous jitters, not out of shyness or being afraid, but the thought of being in the company of men and women she admired so much. Now she was over that. She was an adult now. Even growing up it was her taking the lead.

"Could've fooled me," he chuckled. "With the way you puff out your cheeks when you pout." He went to pinch her, but dropped his hand back down.  _Stop treating her like a we're still damn kids,_  he scolded himself.

Eld and his wife were being surrounded by her family. She was to move behind Wall Rose with him, far away from the people who raised her. That's what it meant to be a bride. Leave your home for another. It must be hard.

The sun was almost fully gone. Everyone had quieted down, exhausted from the day of joy. Only one more thing to do before it was over. The ringing of the bells was an old Eldian tradition to send off new couples. The two of them leaned in for a kiss while the melody of the village church bell chimed throughout the village. What preceded was something from a nightmare.

Rushing in were demons, some were firing guns others swinging swords. All around the people who not even moments ago were smiling fell in in blood. Children wailed, the elderly too frail to escape.

Petra was being dragged and pushed into the chapel. "Stay here." She never seen Oluo so serious before.

"Wait!" The door already slammed shut. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to find Levi. What a blessing the Captain was in attendance. He was found pulling weapons from his cart. He was always ready, one of the many reasons why Oluo looked up to him. Gunther and Eld arrived not too long after along with other soldiers.

"Your orders, Sir." Eld face revealed nothing but inside there was fire burning. Of all days and locations, why now and here?

They were tossed each a pistol or shotgun, as well as a blade. "First priority is to try to keep this hamlet and it's people from burning to the ground. Take out anyone you see wearing a mask. If possible try to immobilize and capture one."

"And you, Sir?"

"I have my own orders," he dismissed them. His three men looked at eachother knowingly. Eld was the Second-In-Command, the they worked as a unit. The trust they gained over the years was undeniable.

They went into action, slicing away at the raiders. The screams were deafening. Never would Oluo wish such a thing to be witnessed by anyone, let alone a country town in the middle of nowhere but that's not how the enemy worked. It didn't matter if an Eldian killed their best friend or was just a born. Marley was truly made out of monsters.

The blood kept being splattered all around. Oluo could imagine hearing his superior cursing under his breath about the mess. Still he fought one. He wanted to ask Eld if his wife was somewhere safe, but decided it might be better not. If she was cut down, Eld didn't need to be clouded when they should all be focused on on their duty.

Oluo eyes then wandered. The churches doors was wide open.  _Shit._  "I'm going to go ahead." He was off before he heard a response. They were told to protect those who couldn't defend themselves, that included Petra. He prayed she was unharmed. If she was hurt or worse, he wasn't sure f he would be able to function. He saw death constantly, but if it was her lifeless form e forced the imagine out of his head.

Rushing in, heart feeling like it would implode on itself, his ears were greeted by the whimpering of tiny children. She was holding tiny bodies close to her chest, shielding them from the threat that walk slowly to them.

"Oi, targeting those who can't even defend themselves, gimme a fucking break." He took and pulled the trigger.  _Click, Click._  No more ammo. Close combat was the only option. That was no issue, he was specially trained for that. Petra was about to see just how dirty he was, but he had no other choice.

He lunged forward. The person was small in frame and had no visible means of defending themself. Why were they even targeting Petra and some kids? No matter; he'd cut them down all them same.

He swung without any hesitation. A force stopped him. They stopped it with just their hand. It should've sliced it their fingers off. They looked at eachother and he saw the crazed look in their eyes. Was this even a human? He reached for that ugly mask obscuring their face gripping it with such force he felt it crack underneath his fingers. "Show yourself!"

It's said your last moments happen in flash. The same was true for Oluo. They grabbed him by upper arm before slamming him on his back. The force was jarring, knocking the air out him. He laid there gasping. She was still above him, looking down at her prey. From this angle it was cleary female behind the mask.

_Is this really what my life has gotten me?_ She knocked his weapon away.  _There's still so much I haven't done._ She raised her foot above his head.  _Mom, Dad._  The faces of all his siblings flashed before him.  _I never even got to tell her how I feel._ He turned his head to the side, to look at her one last time. The sight before him broke him.  _Petra, don't make that face. I've always wanted you smiling,_  he wanted to tell her, before his throat was crushed under the weight of the enemy's heel., cutting off his air. His vision became blurry until there was just darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I had fun writing this one. It may have been a little rushed in some parts though. I'm not very creative and words come slow to me, so expect short chapters and updates to long intervals. Hope you all enjoy it so far. Thanks to anyone who decides to give me a chance!


	5. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Glad I was able to finish this before the next official chapter. Writing action scenes is super hard, but if I don't practice, along with writing in general, I won't get any good at it. I really can't wait for more of the warrior trio story to unfold. Reiner is probably my favorite character in the main series and I hope I'm doing him justice so far.

Levi wasn’t planning on attending. When he read the invitation, he debated on going for a good minute. Ultimately he concluded while he did enjoy his men’s company well enough, the line between captain and subordinate was a dangerous one to cross. He cared for them. He just wasn’t willing to let it show.

Then Erwin approached him.

The Commander didn’t give away much information. He did mention that Grisha Yaeger is a man of great importance and should have an eye kept on him. He told Levi should the need arrive, to protect the good doctor. Clearly Erwin knew an attack on the inside of the Walls would happen. Maybe not exactly the time or place, but he knew. It seems he also choose not to inform others, because he was the single commanding officer there, but Levi was never one to doubt Erwin.

He did as he was commanded, locating Grisha and his family. They were already being cornered by three Marleyans. He knew they had to be from Marley. Erwin would not have given him this task if it was an internal attack by rebels, or a gang. That was the Military Police job.

With a swift rotation of his blades so they faced backwards, he bent knees. He steady his breathing and spun. His method of fighting was unconventional, but he has been blessed with inhuman like speed. Others would not be able to move as he did and get the same results. It felt like mere seconds before the trio harassing the Yaeger family were cleanly cut in half. Maybe clean wasn’t the right word. Blood sprayed everywhere. While nothing about killing was pleasant, the mess was probably the worst part.

"Mr. Yaeger,” he said while wiping what he could from his face, “I think it’s best you stick with me.”

Grisha sighed and closed his eyes. “I suppose you’re right.” He seemed unfazed when just moments ago would have been slaughtered. Like Erwin, the doctor knew this was coming.

“Captain Levi!” Someone cut in as Levi began thinking of a good course of action to keep Grisha safe. “Sir, allow me to help. My name is Eren Yaeger, member of the 104th Training Corps.” It was a just a kid. Levi knew the name, one of the recommendees. This however wasn’t a place to test one’s abilities. He would just run straight into death’s arms. Luckily, the brat’s mom was quick to reprimand him.

“Eren, stop it. Look around. I know you are strong, but…” She tried to remain calm. That’s what parents do. They were the providers and protectors, supposed to be unbreakable. Carla was no different even when her legs were unsteady and her voice shaking from fear. A normal reaction to what was happening around them. Yet for her children she would not give in and break down which was bravery in its own right.

“Mom, this what I’ve been training for. You can’t baby me forever. I refuse to sit by and do nothing while these innocent people are murdered right in front of me!” Admittedly, the boy had passion and a righteous sense of justice.

“Listen to your mother,” it was his father’s turn to interject. “You may think you’re ready, but you are far from it. If you really want to help stay close to Mikasa and protect her.” Said girl was clingy onto Eren’s arm in order to hold him back.

“This isn’t a time for family squabbles,” Levi brought his blade back up. Two enemies were closing in. “Look sharp.”

The other soldiers must of cleared out the rest, leaving just this pair. Corpses from both sides of the struggle laid strewn around, mangled and disfigured. Even in the night the crimson liquid glistened under the stars. This small, country town will never be the same.

They’ve also have yet to detain anyone as far as he knew. As far as he could see it was just him. What few soldiers were here were now preoccupied on getting who they could to safety. It was up to him.

Kill one, capture the other. That would be simple enough if he didn’t have to protect the Yaegers. Levi was someone who, while he didn’t really doubt the abilities of his comrades, prefered to fight alone. Having to actively be concerned for the safety of civilians would be a new experience.

What really made him wonder was why the incoming opponents were taking their sweet time to walk them. They must really think they had this in the bag. Fools must not know who they are dealing with.

They took one more step and in a flash he was on them. He managed to jump and get a kick on the bronze one. A loud clank echoed. It was really was made of metal. To have such a distinguished feature compared to the other cleary wooden material it could be deduced this one was in charge. Levi now knew who to immobilize and capture.

He saw a hand reach for him. He pushed off the shoulder of the one he kicked. He swung down on the tall one. “What an interesting mask,” he said just as he was to make contact. “Your real face must hideous.” He wanted to slice it right off only to be stopped. The tall one clasped both hands around the blade stopping it and the other was still hot on him. Or so he thought. 

He looked over his shoulder and saw that the muscular one was running towards Grisha.  _ Dammit. _ He reached for the pistol on his belt hidden by his jacket. They were not like the others. These two were precisive while their lackeys had been running around without any coordination. He wouldn’t be able to obtain the supposed leader. Not without risking Grisha’s life.

Without any hesitation, he fired. The bullet hit his target in the back and the man fell over. He was not dead. He grunted in pain, breath uneven. Blood was seeping out of the wound. Did it not pierce deep enough? Levi was then tossed to the side and the one who threw him rushed forward.

Levi expected him to continue on to Grisha. Instead he stopped at his comrade’s side, lifting him up. Levi, unable to see their faces could still tell the one was obviously concerned about his companion’s safety. Unwise for them both to have their backs on Levi. He took another shot. Metal hit metal. The wounded man had used his mask to block it. He was that fast and still in focus even with the blood loss. He pulled the cloak closer to cover his now revealed face.

Making things worse, Levi was out of bullets. As he reloaded, the taller man took up his comrade. Guess he had some muscle despite the lankiness. The the extra weight made little difference, the two fled. Running in the direction of the nearby church.

It was just those two left, Grisha and his family would be fine. He wouldn’t be gone long. “Stay here,” he called back to them before giving chase.

*****

How? How did it up this way? “Oluo?” Petra’s voice cracked and sounded distant. There was so much blood, too much. She tried to stand to up, to run to his side, though the woman who hurt him was still looming over him. A feeble tug on her dress gave the reminder that the children were still clutching onto her. Their wide eyes were full of tears and fear. She probably was making a similar expression.

She swallowed, her throat was dry. “It’s okay, everything will be alright. I promise.” She wasn’t sure if she herself believed in her own words. These children needed someone to be there for them.

When Oluo first put her in here it didn’t take long to discover she wasn’t alone. There kids were in here playing hide and seek with each other when things went downhill. The noise and screams outside could be heard from inside.. She tried to convince the boy and girl that everything was fine, everyone was just having lots of fun; a lie the kids didn’t buy into. It sounded like something her father would say, having good intentions. She just didn’t want these kids to feel any fear for their lives though she just met them. It was ironic and maybe in a different situation she would have found it laughable.

And then the glass shattered and  _ she _ climbed through. Icey , animalistic eyes fueled with a clear goal. Petra was too scared to move so just held onto the tiny bodies. She wondered why the woman would come in here. It couldn’t be because of her, she lived a boring life. Maybe it was the children. That was far fetched. They couldn’t be any older than five. Too young be of concern especially with so many well-trained soldiers in town. No matter how Petra tried to reason it, there wasn’t an answer that made sense. The intruder was not working on logic and rather an instinct to kill.

Petra knew the stories; how Marleyans were monsters wearing human skin. They had no souls because who could attack Eldia, a small island nation with limited resources and had to rely on trade, forcing them to retreat into the remnants of an old civilization. Inside the Walls were plenty of fertile land so farm and raising animals were easy and for the most part no one went hungry, as long as they had the coin.

Still, the generation that first fled behind the Walls were forced to leave behind technology and had to adapt to living as did they did centuries ago. Marley prevented any further trade and contact and they themselves meanwhile, along with the rest of the world, continued to develop for the last hundred years. All this made Marleyans feared and hated, though most never seen them for themselves. These stories were true according to historical text.

Seeing them in person Petra fully understood. They are monsters. It wasn’t just tales parents told their kids to get them to behave. The masks only emphasised this fact.

She should just take the kids and run; that’s what her mind was urged her to do, but her body was frozen in fear. They might manage to flee for a short while, the masked woman would surely catch up. All Petra could do was shield the tiny bodies with her own. Everything seemed futile.

Then Oluo came back. He shined in the dark. He was like  a knight from the story books. Unlike her, he knew what to do and acted on it. She never saw him him training first hand or as serious. He would save them. Oluo was, is her hero, not being deterred as he slammed on the ground. He would get right back up. As the foot came slam done on him, he would be able to dodge it.

That sound would forever be etched in her memories. The crunch of the bone being crushed. Blood was never pleasant to look at. The noise it made underneath the sole of a boot made it so much worse.

Again, she wanted to run and yell to get that filthy foot off of him and bring him to safety, but the chances of someone else coming to save all four of them were probably impossible. Or maybe someone by possibility saw Oluo come in here and would come to back him up. She had to think about the tiny lives next to her.

Wooden pieces crumbled to the floor. The mask was falling apart, its bearer holding on tightly. She was distracted. This was their chance. Petra took the children by their thands to run to the back of the sanctum and hopefully a back door. Oluo would just have to hold on a bit longer before she could get him help.

He gave her strength by displaying his own. He’s come so far since the scrawny boy he once was. She would not sit by while he bought her an opportunity to get more help.

They went behind altar and into a door. She slammed it shut and locked it, like that would do any good. The strength shown earlier could easily knock it down. It did create distance.

A narrow hallway lay ahead of them. They rounded a corner and saw another door. It must lead outside. She could hand the children over to someone more capable and send help for Oluo. Just a few more steps.

The door emitted a loud boom as it hit the wall and entered in two more of the mask wearing fiends. She could see one of the terrifying faces, one was hunched over in the other’s arms, must be injured. Even with that handicap, they were still very large in stature and could take her out. Her private training was done only on dusty mannequins, not an actual person. No way to she could fight back.

Use herself as bait. That’s the only thing she could think to do. She lowered her mouth to the boy’s ear, whisper to him to run and don’t look back. They could make it without her.

The two walked slowly passed them, and she froze again. Their footsteps echoed with each stride they took. Or maybe it was her own heart.  

Closer.

Closer.

They kept walking right past her. A shaky breath left her after they faded into the shadows. They were oddities. Weren’t they killing everyone who was unlucky enough to be in their path? The female was definitely after them earlier.

No time to ponder on it as a hand gripped on the doorframe. It was Levi, same battle face Oluo had. “What the fuck?” He was not expecting to see her on the other side. He was not off guard for long and continued his pursuit.

A shrill cry caused was heard from outside, making him stop in his tracks. His face contorted, eyebrows furrowed and he swore under his breath. He turned right back around to exit.

“No! Wait, Oluo is still-.” She wanted to continue and suggest to go back to him. He needed help and was injured, but Levi was spoke over her.

“He can handle himself. Now you can stay in here with  _ them _ or follow me. Just stay out of the way.” He did not pause and continued to make his way back to Grisha. The voice was a woman. Either the brat girl or the mother.

He was sure he there was no other enemies left when he left their sides. Very few had infiltrated the village to begin with. More must have been lying in wait.

Paying no mind to the three that hurried after him, he found himself back to where he abandoned them. The brat Eren was wielding a steak knife. Who knows where he got that from. His hands  painted red. A body lay next to him. The young girl who looked nothing like the rest of her family was covered in dried tears and she held the hand of another. It was Carla.

Stomach slashed open. A painful way to go. Shame her family had to witness it. Stupid of Levi to think he could catch up with the men who ran, take them down. He has never been known to make the “right” choice. Just another death caused by his actions he was going to have to live with. At least Grisha was unharmed.

He began to wonder. Erwin was clear that the doctor was the target, not his wife. The attackers had no issue with killing anyone who got in their way. Maybe she defended her husband, and her son avenged her afterward, bringing up another question. These were not like a typical Marleyan unit.  Stronger and faster, and unorganized. Far different than what was normally seen in battle. Specially trained, like the Special Ops Squad, only without the gear. It was solely their own power. The boy took one down without gaining injury himself with nothing more than a cooking utensil.

A demon’s  smile was painted and molded onto the mask. Eren dropped to knees clutching his head. First time seeing death is always the hardest. Levi decided the mess of war wasn’t as bad as he thought. It still was disgusting and he would always loathe it, but the death and what it left behind was certainly far worse.

“Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!’ Eren beat his fist on the ground repeatedly. He crawled over to the murderer’s body. “Why did you do this!?” He yelled right in their face as if they could still hear. “I hope you rot in hell!” He ripped the mask off.

Golden hair fanned around the face of woman, lifeless eyes gazing upward. Grisha, who has been cradling his wife, crying, went frigid. Levi observed, refusing to say anything.

“Captain Levi!” That’s right. He was followed by that ginger girl. “Oluo! He, he-”

*****

Fire crackled before her. The warmth emitting from it did little for Petra, whose insides have become almost numb.  She, Levi, the Yaegers and the two children were found by Gunther and Eld who returned for their captain after helping guiding survivors to a nearby trade depot. Not before Petra took them back to Oluo. At least his body.

Up close, it was obvious that he had died at impact. His throat was concave and his eyed here bulging out of his head. It hardly looked like him. Petra wasn’t sure how to react. She didn’t cry. It hadn’t registered yet.

The group was taken to the outpost. Both Garrison and Military Police were on scene to try and figure out if what happened was part of a Marley invasion or an inner conflict of some sort. The witnesses all claimed it was Marleyans, but an investigation was necessary regardless. No one was allowed to leave till morning when each person had been interrogated.

Everyone was restless, especially when the carts carrying the bodies arrived. There were even injured among them, however few. Silent prayers were sent off that loved ones would not be in many bags being unloaded. Petra was still in denial that Oluo would be in one.

Among the wounded.was the bride. She lost her leg from the knee down. Eld was by her side as soon as she done been looked over by a doctor. She would had trouble getting around, but she would live to see tomorrow.

The dreaded time came to identify the corpses. They’ve been lined up, bag pulled back just enough to expose the heads. This task couldn’t wait until morning. The sooner they separated the perpetrators from the victims, the sooner they could solve the case.

Benjamin and Lily, names of the two children she “protected”, had yet to leave Petra’s side since they arrived. Their parents have not claimed them. She knew she was being selfish, but a tiny part of her was grateful of this fact. It made her feel useful and not the coward that she was that stood by and let her best friend be taken down.

The three of them passed by each body, what was left anyway, until they spotted a pair that bore resemblance to the her two tiny friends. It was their parents and they were now orphans. The officer who noticed demanded they confirm the names of the deceased. His voice was authoritative and gave no sign he cared that he was scaring them. Eventually he gave up and took them away to question later and be put into a system that would one day force them to take up arms against the ones that issued the attack on their home.

Alone she stood there, continuing to hold onto the fleeting hope that everything up until now was just an awful dream. She continued down the line up, witnessing families clutch onto remains.

“Hey, be careful.” A pair of of medical examiners were having trouble unloading a body, letting it slip. The head has was barely hanging and without support unattached itself. It rolled to a stop next to Petra. The face was drained of colour, the lighting highlighting all the worse features. Still she recognized him. He was dead and not coming back.

Rage overcame all other emotions she might have felt. Oluo was a hero, worthy of being acknowledged by Captain Levi, and they treat him so carelessly. They came and retrieved what had been handled without an respect. She thought they would apologize for their lack of sensitivity, instead what came out of one their mouths was, “do you recognize this one?” Speaking as if he was a just a another check on their on their clipboards.

Her blood must have been boiling, fingernails dug into her palms. “How dare you ins-”

“Oluo Bozado, member of the Special Operations Unit,” in the same calm voice void of any indication he felt sorrow for the loss of a prominent member of his team, Levi interrupted before she was able to speak her mind. How long he had been standing there was unknown. Long enough to have seen the way they handle Oluo’s body. The man who he spoke to scribbled on the some documents and went back to his duties, leaving her and Levi.

“They are doing their jobs,” he addressed her. “Disrespecting them, especially now, would get your ass cuffed.”

Unable to keep the emotions at bay any longer, she took it out on him. “Disrespect? They are the ones who were tossing him around like he’s nothing! That his life meant nothing.”

“It’s their job. There’s nothing special about his body compared to the rest.” This was the person Oluo respected the most, and it might have been her initially who her who inspired him to join, it was Levi he wanted to be like. He didn’t talk about his captain anymore than he did Gunther and Eld. When he did there was a spark as he mentioned just how noble his hero was. This jerk in front of her now was nothing like how Oluo made him out to be. She admitted that she was a tad awestruck by him at first. Now she saw he was heartless.

“How can you say that? Didn’t you hand pick him?” Her volume was was elevating. Did she care? Not really. She had to make him listen that Oluo is more than just another casualty.

“And he knew what he was getting into when he signed up.” Her hand shot out, ready to strike him. He caught with ease. His hold was tight, not in a painful way, just to keep her from prying it away.

He pulled her close. Their faces were close. She could feel his breath as he spoke. “You’re acting as like child. No one here killed him. Understand that you aren’t the only one that is mourning. No one wanted today to happen. But it did.”

“That doesn’t give them a right to dishonor him. If it weren’t for him…” she trailed off. He gave her a minute to continue. The words never formed in her head.

Speaking instead, Levi brought what she wasn’t ready face yet on to the surface. “I can only assume what happened. You were too weak and pissed scared to defend yourself, let alone pair of brats. You were the one who did nothing. It was Oluo who had come to the rescue. Look where it got him.”

She meant to slap him and here he was, hammering her with the truth. It because she was so useless that Oluo wasn’t standing next her. She couldn’t fight back or more like she didn’t because as Levi stated, she was terrified. No longer able to support herself, she crumpled to the ground as he let go. Droplets cascaded down her face and fell to the ground. No need to feel embarrassed at groveling at his feet; she already hit the bottom.

“You can sit here in your self pity,” she heard him over her sobs. “Or listen to the choice I’m going to give you. One: continue to live your life as you always have, remaining the same as you are now. Two: Accept my offer, and join my squad.”

Looking up to make eye contact, to see if any sign of that this was a cruel joke. The same stony expression remained on his face as he looked down at her. Surely she misunderstood what he said. She sniffed and said, “I think you got the wrong impression of me. I never even went through the training program.”

“Did I ask if you did? Don’t think i did. I train everyone that joins me from the ground up. Let me say this, do you truly think you can protect anyone the way you are now?”

Again, he was right. If she attempted to defend herself against that woman - monster - both she and the children would have been killed. “I don’t know,” she said after some time.

“I don’t expect an answer tonight. Think about it. This isn’t something one can take lightly.” He turned from her to look at Oluo’s form, now completely covered. “His sacrifice to save you also gave you a second chance.. Better not waste it by doing something you’ll regret.”

*****

“Fuck, that stings,” Reiner said through gritted teeth. Bertolt face was apologetic as he applied the ointment.

“Sorry, but we can’t let it get infected.” He was able to remove the bullet. It wasn’t as deep as he feared. Of the fifteen that was sent, only the three them made it back, Reiner, Annie and himself. He was not saddened by this fact, he didn’t know the others. All they were was some randoms  _ they _ sent them. The two that matter to him were okay.

“Yeah, I know. My fault anyway for letting it happen.” After Bertolt bandaged him, Reiner moved in front of Annie. A confrontation Bertolt knew was bound to happen. For it to take place in front of him, he hoped they wouldn’t bring him into it.

“Where the hell were you?” No response. “We were supposed to get Yaeger, not chase after some kids.”

She grabbed him by the hem of his cloak, pulling him down to her eye level. “And here i thought you could handle it. Two big, strong men like you running away from some midget with your tail between your legs.” Her tone was even, one might not take it as sarcasm.

“Cut the damsel crap out.” He brushed her off. “I fucked up okay. I admit it. That doesn’t excuse either of us for failing. Tell me what you were doing.”

“Fine. Since you must know, I was cleaning up after you. The woman from the bookstore. She was there. You already know that, don’t you? Passed her when you came to get me. Why didn’t you or Bertolt take her out?”

“There were kids with her. She didn’t see our faces.” Him closing his eyes gave Annie the opportunity to upper cut his jaw.

“Cause our masks, right? Where was yours, huh?! Don’t give me bullshit about kids. You want to show  mercy, kill them first so they don’t see the monsters that we are!”

Point was everyone screwed up tonight. Reiner’s recklessness, Annie ditching to do her own thing, and himself. Bertolt could’ve gotten Grisha. Instead choosing to help his friend. Emotions ran high costing them greatly. They had to report back with nothing to show.

Reiner rubbed where she had punched. For such tiny thing, she sure was tough. “Don’t worry. You’re still the Tybur family’s favorite. You’re heading back to them tomorrow, right? You get to be the one to deliver the bad news.”


	6. A Life Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interaction! Real interaction! As most of you probably can guess, this will be a more slow build story. All your patient so far is really appreciated. From now on, expect Levi and Petra to bond more. More of the plot will be slowly revealed and things that seem to not have anything to do with on another will start to intertwine. All I'll say for now.

Time passing is indicated by the continuously ticking of the clock mounted on the wall. Four men sat around a table in silence. The fifth and last person they are waiting was running late. Levi had little patience. The others felt the same. They were all just used to concealing how they felt.

Three days have passed since the night of the attack. Attempts to keep the rumors from spreading rendered futile. Some were more amusing than others. Since no one seen Marleyans and how words can get change and mixed, few, less intelligent citizens spouted such nonsense that Marley had actual demons under their control. One thing remained true in all tales; the enemy had indeed breached through their defenses. Out in the streets the Military Police worked diligently to keep the peace.

Dot Pixis, Commander of the Garrison, the regiment in charge of the Walls defense, sat opposite Erwin. The factions never have done work closely together, aside from occasional meetings on progress or by request from the Commander-In-Chief himself.

Pixis always been an odd man. As a frequent visitor of brothels and a man who loved hard drink, once promoted to head of the Garrison many were shock and in doubt. Many years went by since then. Now he is known as the man who put the lazy men and woman under him back into shape. Call him what you whatever you like, the man knew what he was doing.

Loud banging at the door broke through the silence. Levi rose to answer it. On the other side, Hange.

"You're late, Shitty Glasses. Clogged up again?" She simply put her hand his on his shoulder. The two of them shared the same sense of humor. Similarities pretty much ended there.

"No need worry about that. Every thing came out smoothly." She took an empty an empty seat leaving Levi to dust off his shirt. "In the toilet department that is." She laced her fingers together and leaned in. "Just as everyone already suspects, there are no records for the bodies no one claimed."

"That just confirms what we already knew," Erwin said as he looked over the documents she handed him.

"Yes, but we can move forward with autopsies. Reports from all who faced the enemy directly say that the strength and speed of them were outlandish. Able to react to in time to stop a bullet. Isn't that correct, Levi?"

He returned to Erwin's side, taking a sip of his tea. " One was able stop my blade with just his hands."

"So we are to guess they have some sort of narcotic that augments their abilities?" Erwin had been in charge of the Survey Corp for five years, since Shadis retired. In that time frame, nothing remotely came close to what has transpired. First the attack, now the discovery of some sort of super humans.. If this keeps up he may have to ask for some of Pixis's secret stash of booze.

"That's the hypothesis. After the blood tests come in we'll know for sure. Who knows how long that's going to take." A lover of science of any and all forms, the lack of being a disappointment for Hange, who grew up reading of the past. She had to make due with inventing and discovering things on her own. She did enjoy her experiments. Only so much can be learned on one's own

A chuckle broke past Pixis's lips. He poured a generous amount of liquid from his canister into the tea. "Here we sit with candles as our sources of light, when they have machines that carry them place to place while they just sit back enjoying the sights of our humble island. You're telling me that they now have drugs that makes them more of a threat. In my wilder days, substances like that loosened more screws than they help."

"We aren't quite sure that's the case," Hange explained. "One witness claims they heard one of the infiltrators mumbling incoherently under their breath, along with not acting coherently enough to rationalize in a fight. So if being under the influence holds true, there are definitely signs that it's not all an advantage."

Recalling that night, Levi thought of the two that stood out the most, the tall ugly one - the mask anyway - and the bronze one. Grisha stood in front of them, yet when one became injured they retreated. Both sides of this conflict had always been willing to sacrifice others for the end goal. Difficult as it maybe to walk over people you shared dreams with, it's a necessary evil. Hange, smart and intuitive equal to that of her being annoying.

"Deliver these to Dok of the MPs." Erwin slid the papers to Mike Zacharias who had not spoken the entirety of the meeting.

"Ah, Nile. Good lad that one. Doesn't seem too fond of me though." Pixis made his way to leave. "Too bad for him seeing as we are going to have to work close together for this one." The individuals themselves who committed the crime may be Eldia's long rival nation, they did not act alone. Entering the fortified stronghold without commotion was near impossible. Watchmen were always atop the Walls in strict rotation. An insider was working with them. Most likely from the very people tasked with guarding the Walls. Just the thought of own his own men being the traitors left a bitter taste in the old man's mouth.

"I need to return to my lab, you know how Moblit gets," Hange didn't try to repress a snicker. "Maybe I should make him wait a bit longer."

"Out." She and Levi were equals. That didn't stop him from ordering her around. He only tolerated her in well measured doses. Ushering her to the door, he ignored her rambles of how the two of them need to grab a drink and catch up. He closed the door with a bit too much force.

He leaned against the door in case she tried to force herself back in. Just him and Erwin. The Commander spoke. "Alright, we're alone. There's something you want to discuss? About the request you sent in?" Confirmation given in the form of silence. "It's unorthodox to have a civilian lacking in training to be offered a rank. The fact  _you_  that did so, frankly, I'm curious."

"I have my reasons. If you don't approve I will not press the subject. I already brought it up with the girl, but I can chalk it up to one of my shitty jokes." If they were even considered to be called jokes.

"Petra Ral, was it?" Levi nodded. "I didn't take you the sentimental type." Nothing escaped Erwin's discerning eye, not even Levi who had mastered not letting his true emotions show.

"I'm not." Not exactly a lie. He owned few possessions, none from his past. What he did have, replaceable. His comrades' deaths, their memory,  _that_ he held close.

"I'll allow it." He wasn't expecting that answer without having to explain himself further. "We are always in need of able bodies. I've been informed that Annie Leonhart will not be joining our ranks. She's been offered a position to be a serve for one of the noble families. A shame to lose her, placed in the top five of the recruits here Southside of Wall Maria. We'll look at Ral as a replacement." So that's why, more man power. More to be sent to sacrifice themselves.

"I will train her like the others. I won't go easy her. On any of them."

"I don't expect you to." The blonde man went to sit at his desk. "Is there anything else?"

_What about Grisha?_  Levi wanted to ask. The doctor was removed from his protection when Erwin arrived at the scene. If he didn't bring it up during the meeting, it was not needed for the people attending to know. "That's all."

Leaving the office, he thought of the Yaeger children. Will the boy, after what he saw change his mind about joining? One less brat to deal with. And Petra, would she know how to contact him if she accepted?

*

Normally rambunctious little ones now silent at their elder brother's funeral. Snot dripping from their noses as their mother tried to clean it up, but she too was unable not stop her own tears. A white cloth laid over Oluo to spare his family what had become of him.

_It's not him,_  Petra thought. Just his body, the man himself no longer in it. So many things she wanted to say to him. Questions unanswered on both ends. Regret of not hearing out his confession. Of not being able to give him a proper answer.

Her father, try as he may to comfort her, not even his warm hand eased the cloudiness of her heart. To him, Oluo was like a son. He watched him grow up alongside Petra, feelings blooming like flower buds in spring. Oluo once so skinny and hardly meat on him, going off one day to join the cadets and then returning a man. A loss of a fine individual.

Casket now closed. Eld and Gunther pressed their fist tightly to their chest as their brave comrade lowered into the ground. Levi was not with them. The funeral was being held in nearest military gravesite to Oluo's home. As a member of the Survey Corps and the burial of one of his own, the Captain had no reason not to attend.

Petra remembered the cruelness of that man. Fact that he wasn't here paying respects serve to strengthen her dwindling admiration for him. What Oluo saw in him baffled her. She saw just how different the two men were despite her friend's imitation of Levi. Oluo contained a heart of gold underneath his snarky attitude Levi was just cold.

Dirt shoveled into the six foot deep hole. One by one, flowers settled next to headstone. A silent thank you for his service.

Mr. and Mrs Bozado hugged Petra and her father tightly. As many children as they had, losing even one of them no doubt created a deep hole that will not ever truly heal. Time must made to visit more often. A voice in the back of her head reprimanded her. The family of the dead must hate the one who influenced him to join such a deadly career.

Back at the Ral's small home, Petra retreated to her room. Things will be different for her. Oluo, her only friend in the military, no longer breathed so there was no longer a need to write letters. No more waiting at the gates after months of not seeing each other. The sound of his laughter no longer filling her ears. His smile forever lost, replaced by the imagine of his disfigured face. At least he would no longer bite his tongue from talking at the wrong time. That made her smile slightly.

A boring life stood in front of her if she chose to decline what Levi had offered. She wasn't sure how to answer. Her father would not agree. Neither Oluo if he still breathed. What she did she know about being a soldier anyway, a girl completely useless during the massacre?  _Best to put it out your head,_  she told herself.

The hurt remains, but Oluo would not want her to be sad forever. The way to honor him, his sacrifice is to live the best life she could. This bland and boring life. She headed downstairs, afterall, she been held up in her room since that night. The first step to living is to put yourself out there.

Downstairs, a delicious smell greeted her nose. "Father," she said entering the kitchen area. "Isn't it a bit early for dinner?"

He hummed softly. "I'm making it for Mrs. Bozado. She helped us so much over the years even with her hands full. The least I can do is support her family in their grief." Her father always so kind, able to do something simple to contribute to society. A good example to follow. But…

"Um, if given an opportunity to give more of yourself to a cause you believe in, would you?" What she saying? She already made her decision.

Hugo turned to look at her. "What's this about?"

She shifted her uneasily on her feet. "I, um… Oluo's -," it hurt to say his name out loud, "the captain of his squad said he would train me and offered me to join him." Her chest tightened at the look of her father's face. "I mean, I am going to turn it down of course." She waved her hand in the air. "Just wanted to know what you think."

"Good," he sighed in relief. "Suggesting such a ludicrous thing. He wants to just send you die a meaningless death." Instantaneous regret the moment he spoke. Insinuating that Oluo's own death, while tragic, would have been prevented if only he hadn't become a soldier. He turned to resume his cooking. "Anyway, doing what you want, what's best for you, is all you need to worry about."

_What I want._ She felt uncertain. For the better part of her life she let others sway her. Sure, she had the ability to be hard headed and stubborn if pushed too far, anyone could, but if she had the slightest of doubt, all it took was convincing from others to make the choice for her. She recalled Levi's words, to make the choice she would not regret.

Hugo pulled the food out the oven, placing it in a travel pot. "Mind delivering this? If you aren't up to it, I can do it however."

Lungs felt collapsed in her chest. Visit Oluo's mother, Petra had no right. Not this soon. Or...she should honestly. Apologize for being the push that caused him to join. "No problem. Could use a walk." She smiled brightly, fasley.

Oluo's house - his family's house wasn't too far from her own. Tucked in away in a narrow alley, it was not bigger than her own, which meant tight quarters for the large family. Petra knocked on the door twice. Some shuffling could be heard on the other side. Oluo's mother greeted her. The older woman face always been on the round side, emphasized that much more by the by the swollenness of her cheeks from the hours of crying.

"Petra? What are you doing here?" Petra held up the food. "Come in, come in." Mrs. Bozado ushered her in. "My husband took the children out for some bonding. It's… it's been hard on all of us." Agreeing with her, Petra took a seat at the table. "Thank you for visiting."

"It's no trouble. I wanted to see how you've been doing."

"We're getting by," called out from where she taken the food, emerging not too long after with a box. "Are you planning on staying? They should be coming back soon; we could all eat together."

This place practically became a second home, coming here so often growing up. She however must decline. "I'm sorry. I still have another place to go to. I'd love to just not now."

Mrs. Bozado appeared disappointed, but managed a small smile. "I understand. You are always welcome here.. I hope you won't forget about us." She reached her hand into the box, appearing a little unsure.

Petra, not noticing, gripped her hand to the collar of her clothes. "I never possibly would forget you. You are family." Nothing could keep her from visiting here. She could still sense his presence and in his mother, the underlying kindness he held. His father, currently not present, held even more similarities. In all his siblings he would live on. Of course she would come here often.

Pulling something from the box and placing it on the table, Mrs. Bozado explained, "These are some of his belongings." Her voice carried a somber tone. The item she brought out was wrapped in a brown paper. "This is his cape. My husband and I spoke and we think you should take it."

"What?" By the look on she said it outloud. To take something of such meaning, the meaning of hope, Petra felt unworthy. "No, I can't possibly - I mean, it's yours, he would want you to have it."

"Listen to me. I insist. No one thing can replace him. You and I both know that, but they do prove that they walked once with us. Because of you he became the man he was." She didn't blame Petra for her son's choice in life. A proud mother able to see her son die with honor and dignity. The two of them held each other, crying.

Petra left the house clutching onto the package. Inside, something Oluo left behind. It was enough to give her the final push to return to where she'd been at earlier that day.

The cemetery is devoid of any other person, at least the section she was in. No bother to her. It was better this way, no need to make more it awkward then she already felt. He wouldn't be able to talk, but maybe he could still hear her. After all, how cruel it would be that there be no afterlife awaiting such a fine man.

"Hi," it felt weird talking outloud to a stone block. She had to remind herself that, no, it's her friend she's talking to. "I'm at a lost of what to say exactly." She tucked some loose hair behind her ear. Little out a small laugh, she went on, "You prefer that. You always said I nag too much."

There wasn't much she felt she had the right to say. She sat down next the headstone. "I know how you felt about me. You may think you were being sly, but you're a worse liar than I am." Once his mom sweets for them both and he swore he didn't know where's her disappeared to. His face covered in crumbs told her the truth.

"I wasn't sure how I felt." She brought her knees close to her chest. "I still don't, if I'm to be honest." Admitting it did little to ease the burden on her heart, very least she's being honest with herself and him. "Not what you want to hear, is it? Sorry. It's not what I would like to say either."

The environment blurred around her. "Ah, I'm crying again. Been doing that a lot lately." Hands trembled in attempt to wipe her eyes. "Why'd you have to leave me?" Stupid question; he did it for her. "I knew that you may not come back one day. Didn't expect to see it first hand."

Brushing the craved words, all it said was his name and birth and death date, she felt sick that was what he became. A name in to be eventually forgotten. Not by her. "You and me, that's how I thought it'd always be in some sense. It's finally happened and I'm just confused. All I can really say is thank you for being with me, for loving me."

Spent from emotions running wild, relieved from getting her worries off her chest, her started to droop. Sleep overtook Petra.

"If you sleep here the undertaker will mistake you for one of the dead." That voice sounded familiar. Unpleasantly familiar. With reluctance she opened her eyes. Levi, standing before bearing the same cold face he wore in their last conversation. The clothes he wore, all black, from his shirt to his shoes

It'd be idiotic to ask what he is doing her. The outfit, the fact he held a flower in his hand. Instead, her words are chosen carefully. "Why weren't you here with everyone else?" He knelt down and placed the blossom with the others.

Staying in that positions so to be eye leveled, he replied. "Not my place." He stood back up, giving her a nudge with his foot "Made your choice yet?" This scene resembled the one three nights ago. Him looming over her. Rude he was, still, he had an air making him rather intimidating. She rose to take her leave.

"Yes, I have." Words came out more breathy than she intended. "'I've decided against it." Why did she feel unsure?

"Is that so?" He watched her back. "You don't appear confident with that choice." She'd never been good at lying. A stranger to her now read her like one of her many books. "I told you, don't regret your choice."

"I won't." Yes, she'd be able to live a fulfilling life like her fathers and Oluo's family. A heavy weight took hold. Just walk away. Don't listen to him.

"I have a knack for reading people you see." He's a magnetic force that keeps her planted in place, unable to stop listening. "You put on airs to convince others you're content with your current situation. Never truly believing yourself." Everything spewing from him is the truth. She denies it.

Dry grass crinkles under him. He's behind her by mere inches. "Don't let others decide for you. Not me, Oluo, anyone." Concepts of personal space lost all meaning apparently. The two of them, not looking at each other, she still felt him bear down at her back.

"Okay! I'll do it, just back up some, will you?" Nervously rubbing her elbow, she is unable to face him directly.

Tongue clicked the roof of his mouth. "I told you don't let others make the choice. Pressure like this will be a common, everyday thing. Can't handle this, don't join."

"Enough!" She snapped at him, tired of being provoked. "Mr…," she is unaware of his last name. "Levi. You don't know me, my experiences. You expect me to make this decision , one that'll change my existence forever in just a matter of days." The whole while, she held on the package containing remnants of her old dream.

"Bullshit." Language like his is not something she is accustomed to. Oluo tended to control his more colorful word choice whilst in her company along with others she grew up along side of. Her father, she never heard him swear. Levi used uncouth words as though it's common place. "A child dreaming of being of being soldier has years to make a choice.  _You_  had years."

"Years  _ago_ ," she corrected. "I've grown. Those who sign up do so when still young."

"I was only a little older than you are now when I got dragged in." Levi, the name is known everywhere, for years. Teenage Petra basked in tales of his heroics, always thinking they were of same age and he a prodigy. How old is he? "There is always time to learn. Are you making excuses?"

"You're asking me all these questions. Let me ask you, why me? Others are more capable compared to me, so why?"

Levi stayed silent a few moments. Lying on the spot is not an option. The girl is bound to ask more questions. He obtains little patience that is wearing down each second they speak to one another. He opts to tell her the truth. A small fragment of his reasoning. "Something in your eyes. A passion you cannot hide behind false words. You spoke of your childhood, the dream you still long to reach. Look me at me and tell  _yourself_  what you want."

Mouth gaped slightly open. Lost for words, he stayed silent, giving Petra room to think. She told him too much that night. Oluo got upset at her being so open with others, most likely out of jealousy. Now she see he had a point.

However a part of her isn't sure if she is mad at him for this. Keeping a part of her secret for so long grows tiring. She is tired. Climbing into the attic when her father is long asleep to practice on her mother's wired mannequins, dresses removed from them. Welcoming the troops back home glory and honor surrounding them. She'd always been a little envious.

She made a decision long ago, just never been able to act on it. Held back in the arms of others who decided things for her.

"Well? Your choice?"

Wind swept around them. Inhaling deeply. she turned to face him. "I'm choosing to join you, Captain."

*

"I'll see you later I guess." Two things so far laid out clearly. One: Levi is persistent, annoyingly so. Two: because of that, she feels lighter, if not happier.

He watches her open the front door. Expecting him to start to walk away, he stands there, still watching her. "Good bye," she tells him, shutting the door.

Hugo sat in his armchair, completely enthralled in a book. "Welcome home, dear." Good. His mood has lifted since earlier. "You were gone longer than expected. Did something happen that held you up?" Ah, there's the over concern.

"Something like that." Nervously, she held onto to the cape still wrapped in brown paper.

He motioned to it. "What's that? Did Mrs Bozado give you something? That woman. We try to do something for her for once, and look what she does? Always thinking of others." Setting the book down, he took it from her arms. She let him. Staring back up at him the dual coloured wings. "Is… this…"

"Oluo's, yes." The reply was quick.

He removes it so carefully, as if scared he'd break it. Her mother's own cape laid in the ground in place of her body that was never recovered. Was he scared the same would happen again? Losing one of the few things he has of a lost loved one? "Are you sure this is okay?" She nods. "We'll have to get it framed."

_Speak up,_  she urged herself. Coming from her would lessen the blow. Better than the receiving the notice letter when she is called her in for training.

"I was actually planning on using it," His face darkened. He looked back up to her with a confused look. So she clarified. "For myself."

"What are you saying?" Normally his voice is soft, it's barely barely above a whisper in his next sentence, full of dread. "You said you were going to turn it down."

"I thought more about it." Her and Mrs. Bozado conversation also played a large part ultimately. Sad she was, yes, but proud. "It's what I always wanted. I gave it up because I didn't want you to be alone."

"I will be alone if you leave now. Why are you doing this?"

"Things changed! Marley has attacked inside the Walls. Your safety is important. I can't protect you or anyone how I am now." She takes the cloak back from him. His hands are old and wrinkled like his face. They tremble when her own brush against them.

"What about yourself? Petra, listen to me." She's listened to him her whole life. A girl, a woman she of age can does not need her father's blessing to pursue her goals.

However, she still craved it. "I have to do this to keep you and everyone we care about safe. Please understand."

At this point, Hugo is growing desperate. His little girl wanted to through her life away. "I can't. I won't let you, Petra. It's my job as your father to keep you safe from harm." In truth, he is weak. Not wanting to be left behind again, he grabs onto Petra's shoulder. "Please," he cries desperately.

"Either support me the best you can. Root for me, promise to write me, see me off and welcome me back when I return. Or it will be too painful to remain in this house with you."

"I can't." There's no getting through to him. She backed up, placed her on hand on the knob and turned."No, please don't go!"

On the other side, there's the initial surprise. She's not crying. Difficult the whole situation was, she didn't feel the need to. Her father hadn't chased her to stop her. He must have known all along he could never hold her back. Not truly.

Second shock came in the form of her new superior. In the same spot she left, same dull expression.

"I told my father that I'm going to be joining the Survey Corps. Didn't go smoothly" She told him. "Why are you still here?"

"Call it intuition." His heels tap against the cobblestone road. "You coming?"

"Where?"

"Your new life." He doesn't wait for her to catch up and match his pace.

This where her story begins No looking back. No more letting anyone influence her. She chooses to follow Levi.


End file.
